


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Implied Smut, the master has a tummy becase i SAY SO, the master not wanting to admit his soft side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The Master doesn't want to admit he has a soft side, but you think you can access it with some cuddles and more.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Fluff





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, Whittakerjodie. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

You relaxed back into the sheets, muscles aching from the tension they’d held just moments previously. The Master rolled off of you, trying to catch his breath. You found yourself laughing breathlessly, much to his annoyance. **  
**

“I could’ve sworn you said you didn’t have time for any distractions.” He huffed and got up, disappearing into the bathroom. It was true; he _had_ said that. Roughly an hour ago, when he demanded that you leave him alone while he repaired the TARDIS for the umpteenth time. Of course, he’d said that when you were already sitting in his lap, a position he didn’t protest at all. He was always doing that; pushing you away but tugging you along just as insistently. 

He came back from the bathroom and you helped him clean everything up, gathering your clothes from where they’d landed all over the room in the events leading up to your… _dancing_. When you were sure you’d contributed enough you jumped back on the bed, pulling the blanket over you. You patted the spot next to you excitedly. 

“Cuddles?” You asked, eyebrows wiggling. He gave another huff. 

“I don’t do that- _cuddles_ ” 

“Yes, you do” 

“Since when?!?” You pouted dramatically, patting the spot again. “Fine,” He grumbled. 

You gave an excited “yes!” as he climbed next to you, holding his arms open. Then you were laughing again. “Why are you holding your arms like that?” 

He let them fall down, confused. “So you can… _cuddle_ me, idiot” Uh oh. Clearly, he’d misunderstood somehow. 

“I don’t think so. I’ll be the big spoon this time” 

“The **_what?_** ” He cried. 

“The big spoon,” You began to explain. “That means I cuddle you, not you cuddle me” 

“Are we not both cuddling?” 

“Well, we are, but you’re cuddling into me. So you’re the little spoon, and I’m the big spoon. Honestly, I’m surprised you’ve never heard that term before.” 

“I’m a timelord.” The Master grumbled grumpily as he turned over on his side. “We shape time and space. We can change reality at the snap of our fingers. Forgive me if I don’t know the rules of _cuddling_.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his boasting, swelling with pride at the fact that only you could make the dangerous, king-of evil **the Master** give in to cuddles. As you wrapped your arms around his stomach, you hummed appreciatively at the warmth and soft skin you came into contact with. The Masters personality was razor sharp and paper thin, able to snap in a millisecond. But his outward form was soft and make-your-heart-hurt adorable. It was good for deceit, you supposed, but you only saw it as the best of both worlds. 

“I am not _adorable_ ” He hissed over his shoulder. _Oh, right, part telepathic_. You rolled your eyes and jumped up to place a kiss on his cheek _Always so stubborn_. He tried to squirm away and you tightened your arms around him, leaving more kisses every time he was still enough. 

“Yes. you. are. “ You insisted between kisses. Finally he pushed your head away, and you frowned as he started to sit up. “Oh come on. You don’t have to be embarrassed or anything. It’s just us in here. You don’t have to be mr. Im-so-serious” 

You pouted your lip again and sucked in a breath, puffing out your chest. For more effect you put you hands on your hips and titled your chin up. the Master raised a brow and gaped incredulously at your ridiculous impersonation, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction.

“Okay but honestly,” You murmured. You took his hands into your own and pushed him back onto the bed lightly, bringing the blankets up over the two of you. “You _are_ adorable. I know you don’t like to hear it, but one should never lie to a friend. Especially not to a lover.”  
  
His face briefly contorted into an exasperated scrunch, then settled back into a feigned indifference. Judging by his history, he didn’t hear things like this often, if ever. But it was all true. No matter how hard he tried to hide it and no matter what he did, you knew it would always be true. One just had to dig hard enough to reach this surface of him. 

You cupped his cheek and stroked his skin with your thumb, grateful that he didn’t stop you. His eyes held an unspoken weight, watching you. Feeling a bit of mischief mix with a long-held desire you trailed your finger down his chest to his stomach, which you abruptly poked. He jumped at the contact, not fast enough to stop you from squishing it all together. He grabbed your hands by the wrists and looked down at his stomach.  
  
“W-what the hell was that all about?” he demanded to know as your breath escaped you in the form of an obnoxious laugh. You couldn’t stop; you’d actually managed to _squish his tummy_ , of all things you could ever do in your entire lifespan. The look on his face was absolutely hilarious; you couldn’t discern if he wanted to murder you, kiss you, or spend the next 25 minutes contemplating what had just happened. 

“I - I couldn’t help it” You shrieked between gasps of breath. “Oh my god, I did it!” 

For a moment, it seemed like the Master was about to burst into laughter along with you. Then, his hands reached under your thighs and he easily lifted you up, throwing you onto your back. You laughed the whole way down, hands reaching out in vain to tug him down with you. Luckily, however, he voluntarily laid next to you, trying to hide a smile. When your laughing ceased and you could feel sleep creeping back up on you, he pointed his finger in your face with a frown. 

“If you want to cuddle, fine. But you’re never doing that again” 

“What, this?” you asked, arm darting out to poke his tummy again. He dodged it just in time, nearly falling off the bed in the process. 

“Don’t!” he cried. “I’m _serious._ And for all this ruckus you’ve caused, I think i’ll be the ‘big spoon’” 

You nearly keeled over laughing again with how genuinely stern his tone was. When the Master saw the corners of your lips turn upwards he scoffed and pushed you onto your side, curling up behind you. 

“Go to sleep” he grumbled. You nodded, relaxing into his warm touch. 

“I love you, you know” You whispered as his arm snaked around your waist. His muscles tensed for a moment then relaxed as he released a breath he must’ve been holding. He didn’t respond initially; He didn’t necessarily need to. 

The Master had his own unique, mostly silent ways of showing affection and you were okay with that. If he didn’t want to say those three words just yet, that was okay. You had all the time in the universe. Just as you grew accustomed to the silence and sleep began to welcome you, you could hear him quietly murmur: 

“I love you too”


End file.
